<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Urbosa's True Love by janeisapornaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028262">Urbosa's True Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict'>janeisapornaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autofellatio, Cock Worship, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Muscles, abs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:12:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeisapornaddict/pseuds/janeisapornaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Urbosa is totally in love... with her own cock! The cheiftain spends hours every day indulging in sloppy, self-indulgent fistucking goodness, totally obsessed with pleasuring the fat pipe of Gerudo meat between her legs! But... well, she can't be satisfied with her own hand forever, can she? And her own soft blue cock pillows looks awfully tempting...~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Urbosa's True Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the second flashfic is finally here!! well. i say flashfic. i kinda got way too into this one, and it ballooned out to around 3,000 words of Breath of the Wild’s resident muscle mommy engaging in sloppy, self-indulgent, fistfucking goodness!~</p><p>well, to start with, anyway...~</p><p>this one is a little less extreme than my previous Bayonetta flashfic, but rest assured that it’s still plenty perverted, and i’m sure all you desperate, handhumping masturbation addicts will be able to relate to a girl who’s completely head-over-heels in love with her own cock!</p><p>i hope you all enjooooy!~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Urbosa's True Love</h1><p>“Lady Urbosa, are you sure that you will not accompany us to the ‘Voe and You’ class? There really is nothing to be embarrassed about!”<br/> <br/>Urbosa smiled fondly at the group of off-duty guards, and gestured for them to go on without her. It was a kind offer, one made after the chieftain had spent the day doing stretching exercises with the other women. She appreciated the thought, but… <br/> <br/>Well... <br/> <br/>The classes would have been a little bit of a waste of time for Urbosa. After all, she already <em>had</em> a true love. And she had something<em> special</em> planned for tonight. <br/> <br/>Her pleasant smile curled into a sultry grin as her heels clicked on the cool, stone steps up to her chambers, her heartbeat quickening as she became more and more excited. The sky had begun to darken, but the heat of the day had not yet dispersed, and Urbosa felt beads of sweat running down her well-muscled physique, which only made her more eager to get to her chambers and engage in a night of long, passionate lovemaking. She felt a pronounced <em>twitch</em> of excitement between her shapely thighs. <br/> <br/>Finally, she reached the top of the stairs, turning and entering the wide, airy, open space of her bedchamber. The two guards posted at the top of the staircase stiffened as she passed, their eyes flashing from her expression to the visible… disturbance, in her skirt. Urbosa gave each of them a sultry smile, before gesturing at the thin, translucent curtains which could be drawn across the front of her chamber, to give the barest hint of privacy to the chieftain. The guards dutifully drew them across, so that only Urbosa’s silhouette was visible from outside. <br/> <br/>The chieftain let out a long, satisfied sigh, and then sashayed over to the large bed in the centre of the chamber. The flickering orange torches were the only lighting in the ornately furnished room, and the small amounts of incense they burned gave the room a distinctly romantic atmosphere. Urbosa drew in a deep, satisfied breath as she made her way to bed. <br/> <br/>As she walked, she looked down, and gently undid the golden clasp which held her skirt in place, and let it slide down her legs to the floor. As she walked, the thick, half-hard object it had been hiding swung from side to side, and she couldn’t help but sink her teeth into her blue-painted lower lip in anticipation. <br/> <br/>“Hello, my love…” <br/> <br/>Urbosa’s “love” throbbed visibly, and she reached down to gently, teasingly drag her fingernails along the sensitive flesh, letting out a groan as she felt it begin to swell. <br/> <br/>“Gosh… so insistent…” she shifted her hand, now gripping the base of her cock; despite the fact that it was still only half-hard, a good four inches of girthy Gerudo dick nonetheless escaped the top of her fist, still soft enough to wobble gently as Urbosa drew it back, and then slapped it against her thigh. <br/> <br/>“Ohhhh… by the Heroines, yessss…”<br/> <br/>She did it again, and again, each impact accompanied by an unmistakably meaty <em>smack</em> as Urbosa became harder and harder, until finally it stood up too straight for her to continue. She took her hand off, and for a moment simply stood there and admired her cock. <br/> <br/>It was <em>perfect</em>; curving upwards from between her legs like a scimitar, and easily more than two hand-lengths long, Urbosa’s dick was every bit as gorgeous and regal as one would expect of the chieftain. She let her hand slide to the bottom of the shaft, peeling her thick foreskin back in the process, and letting out a needy whine as it piled up around the tip of her cock. Her hand drifted below it, and she hefted her large, smooth balls, groaning at the sensation of her sensitive cum-tanks being handled. They were even more engorged than usual; for the past few days, Urbosa had refrained from cumming, and allowed the large sack to swell until each nut was the size of a satsuma. <br/> <br/>She set herself down on the side of her bed, and reached down, retrieving a jar of massage oil and tipping a generous helping into her hands. Urbosa set the jar down, and found herself panting in anticipation as she slowly and thoroughly oiled up her hands. <br/> <br/>Of course, preparing her fist to be brutally <em>fucked </em>by her cock involved a little more preparation than merely lubing it up; Urbosa’s hands were a pair of purpose-built, bonafide <em>dick milkers</em>. Daily moisturising with Hydromelon juice ensured that they were kept soft and smooth, and her long, meticulously manicured fingernails were painted a deep, shiny blue to match her lips. Any cock that they were wrapped around would struggle to withstand more than a minute of uninterrupted pumping, and that was before Urbosa coated them in a slick layer of oil! <br/> <br/>Urbosa swung her legs up and onto the mattress, before spreading them and lifting her hips, allowing her cock to <em>tower</em> over her; she felt her heart flutter in her chest as she was reminded just how much it dominated her. She grabbed the jar of oil again, and felt her dick twitching in anticipation as she slowly and carefully drizzled the footlong slab of Gerudo <em>meat </em>with oil. She felt her mouth watering as, finally, she set the jar down and reached out, her breath hitching as she took a firm grip of her aching dick. <br/> <br/>“Nnnhhh… my cock is amazing…” she gasped to herself, before all thoughts melted to nothing as her hips twitched and speared her cock into her grip, the oil making an utterly lewd <em>squelch</em> as the sensitive flesh glided effortlessly along the tunnel she’d made with her hands. <br/><br/>She continued to coo and moan to herself as she picked up the pace, and within a few minutes she was slamming her cock in and out of her hands, a line of drool running down her cheek as her eyes remained fixed on her dick. <br/> <br/>“Fuck… I love my cock… I love my cocccckkk…” she whined needily, loud enough that the guards outside certainly heard her, and possibly those in the streets close to the palace. That wasn’t all they would be able to hear, however; the tight, slick passage she’d made for her cock caused a loud and unmistakably rhythmic fapping noise as she <em>railed</em> her hands, the noise only turning Urbosa on more as she treated her fist like a fucktoy. Her balls boiled and churned the backed up load they’d been building up for days now, and she threw her head back in pure ecstasy. <br/> <br/>Despite the meticulous nature of her preparations, Urbosa made absolutely no effort to restrain herself, pounding her fists with wild abandon as her already-sweat-soaked body became coated in a sheen of the stuff. The dignified chieftain doused her fine silk top in gouts of syrupy precum, her mind consumed only with pleasuring her cock however she could. <br/> <br/>This was why relationship classes like “Voe and You” would have been a waste of time for Urbosa; perhaps she could manage to tear her attention from the needy, demanding fuckpipe between her legs for a short while, but nobody, voe, vai, or otherwise, could come between her and her obsession for long. <br/> <br/>“I love yoouuu… I love you!!” she squealed, her dignity utterly forgotten as she gave into her desires, the most powerful woman in the Gerudo desert reduced to little more than a slave to her cock. Oil had splashed everywhere, soaking her thighs and staining the sheets, further adding to her lewd appearance as she felt her eyes roll back in her head, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her head lolling sideways as every part of her focussed on rutting her hands. <br/> <br/>She became so lost in pleasure that she almost tipped herself over the edge before she’d even gotten to her special plan for the evening! Thankfully, the sensation of her tongue running along her plump, sensitive lips reminded her of what she wanted to do. <br/> <br/>“Nnnggghhh… Goddess… this is gonna be <em>amazing…</em>” <br/> <br/>With visible effort, Urbosa brought herself to a sitting position, one hand still pumping away at her throbbing meat, while the other supported her. <br/> <br/>“N-now to see if all that stretching paid off…” <br/> <br/>Urbosa licked her lips, and then bent forward, her stroking slowing from frenzied, desperate fistfucking, to gentle pumps, more to hold her cock steady than anything else. <br/>“H-here we… mmmggghhh…” <br/> <br/>Even outside of the Gerudo Desert, Urbosa was well known for her regal and dignified bearing. Effortlessly gorgeous, seemingly unflappable, and absolutely sure of herself, the chieftain was admired across the length of Hyrule and its neighbouring countries. <br/> <br/>If any of them could see her now, that perception would be shattered. <br/> <br/>Urbosa’s eyes were rolled back in her head again as a totally new sensation flooded her body with pleasure. Her royal garb was soaked through with a mixture of sweat, oil, and musky precum. <br/> <br/>And her lips were stretched <em>obscenely </em>as her thick cock slid between them, one inch, and then two slipping between her soft blue cock pillows, and into her mouth. <br/>“Mmmffff…” she groaned in satisfaction, sliding her face down her aching shaft, squirting more thick spurts of precum directly onto her tongue; Urbosa was no stranger to the taste of her own precum, of course, but getting it straight from the source just made the whole thing feel even more depraved! <br/> <br/>Urbosa couldn’t be satisfied with just that, however, and, letting out a series of lewd splutters and squelches, managed to force another inch of cock into her mouth, driving the head into her throat. She let out a muffled whine as she sucked in her cheeks, sealing her lips in a tight, vacuum seal around her cock, before slowly, teasingly pulling her head back with an audible <em>slllrrrppp</em>, stretching the dignified, regal face of the Gerudo’s leader into little more than a dicksleeve, as her cock visibly twitched and drew closer and closer to the edge. <br/> <br/><em> Fuuuck… who needs some dumb voe pushing his undersized little dick in my face when I have something so perfect right here…? </em> <br/> <br/>As she pulled her lips along her cock, she couldn’t help but admire the thick ring of blue lipstick which marked the lowest point she’d managed to get her face. Her eyes practically crossed as she tried to get a good look at it, and she knew she looked utterly <em>dick dumb </em>as she fawned over her own cock. <br/> <br/><em> It’s barely a quarter of the way down… if I keep working at this, maybe one day I’ll be able to cram the whole thing into my throat… </em> <br/> <br/>The thought of it made her balls twitch and tighten, and she let out a muffled whimper. <br/> <br/>Her lips finally dragged all the way to the very tip of her cock, pulling her foreskin back over the head and stretching it even further as she suckled at it as hard as she could. Finally, with a wet <em>pop</em>, she released her cock, and let it swing back and forth between her legs, rock hard and leaking a near-constant stream of precum! <br/> <br/>She once again found herself simply admiring her cock, reaching out and tracing the lines of the various veins that criss-crossed it with her nails, breath ragged as she teased and tortured herself, gently dragging her foreskin back again. <br/> <br/>“I love you…” she whispered, gently, wrapping her fist around it again and giving it a few quick pumps. <br/> <br/>She let out a needy moan, and was surprised to hear that it mixed with two others. <br/> <br/>Momentarily confused, her eyes flickered to the shadowy forms of her two guards, her attention briefly stolen from her cock as she continued to absent-mindedly stroke. <br/>She knew, of course, that her guards could hear everything, could see her silhouette through the curtain as sucked and fucked and <em>worshipped</em> her own dick, but what she hadn’t known was how much the two of them were enjoying it… <br/> <br/>The guard on the left was leaning on her spear for support, her hand working furiously between her legs as she fingered her drooling cunt, while the other swung her hips, making a wet <em>smack</em> every time her cock was driven balls-deep into her fist. Urbosa brought a hand to her lips, and giggled, more than a little surprised at the display. But then, she shouldn’t have been surprised; it made total sense that everyone else would want to worship her aching, perfect cock too! <br/> <br/>Of course, that would never translate into actually letting them <em>have</em> her cock; Urbosa knew that she was the only one who could tend to its needs in the way it deserved, the only one sufficiently dedicated to it to be allowed to even touch it. <br/> <br/>Still, if they wanted to watch her service her cock, she certainly wouldn’t stop them! <br/> <br/>Urbosa readjusted her position again, pressing her cock up against her lips. <br/> <br/>Then, she closed her eyes, and planted a long, deep, sloppy kiss on its tip, smearing her bright blue lipstick all over her face as a few errant strands of precum were milked out of it. Slowly, she pushed her cock into her mouth again, still moaning and whining as if she were making out with a lover (which, of course, she was), and soon enough she was teasing her cock in her mouth, lapping and swirling around the sensitive, spongy head with her agile tongue, and slowly, steadily, feeding herself more and more thick Gerudo <em>fuckpipe.</em> <br/> <br/>Gradually, the needy groans gave way to the tell-tale <em>gluk</em> of her cock pressing against her throat. Urbosa crossed her eyes again, fully conscious of how blissed out and dumb it made her look, and loving every moment of it. Her lips had already covered the blue marks from before, and she could hear increasingly frenzied panting from outside as her guards got themselves off to the facade of the unflappable chieftain falling away, as Urbosa embraced what a shameless pervert her cock turned her into.  <br/>She would have had a perverted grin on her face at the thought of what she was gonna do next, if her face hadn’t been so lewdly stretched by the girth of her dick. <br/>With an excited twitch of her hips, Urbosa buried another inch of cock into her throat, choking herself on her own meat and struggling not to tip over the edge at the feeling of her warm, tight throat wrapping around her shaft. <br/> <br/>Her precum was nearly a constant stream now, practically hosing down her stomach as her engorged nuts begged her for release. Unfortunately, Urbosa had no intention of taking mercy on them, and instead hollowed out her cheeks again, once again transforming her regal, dignified face into little more than a cock holster. Slowly, she began rocking her hips back and forth, giving herself a slow, passionate <em>throatfuck</em> as she coated her cock in drool and throat slime, her eyes rolling back in her head as she smeared lipstick almost halfway down her shaft! <br/> <br/>She almost didn’t notice the gentle rustling as her guards both pulled back the curtain to get a better peek at their chieftain, only tipped off by the shocked gasps as they saw exactly how much of a mess she had devolved into, all to make her cock feel good.<br/><br/>Urbosa was a disaster area; her fiery red hair was a mess, her body was soaked in oil, sweat, and precum, and the utterly lewd ahegao face she was pulling around her own cock forever marked her in the eyes of the guards as a brainless, masturbation-addicted <em>goddess.</em> <br/> <br/>Urbosa caught a glimpse of all of this in the mirror propped up next on one of the walls, and the sight of herself in such a state was what finally sent her over the edge. <br/><em> GlukglukglukGGLLLRRCCCHHH!! </em> <br/> <br/>Any muffled moaning was totally inaudible as Urbosa <em>blasted</em> her throat with cum, dumping a thick, gooey load into her stomach, before swinging her hips backward and dragging her cock out of her mouth, in time for the next round of pearly-white ropes of semen to utterly soak her upper half, her balls visibly contracting as they unloaded days worth of backed-up cum all over her. <br/> <br/>The guards, likewise, couldn’t handle any more of the lewd display, and both found themselves struggling to stay upright as they were hammered by intense, mind-numbing orgasms, right there in the chieftain’s doorway. <br/> <br/>All three womens’ cries mixed into one palimpsest of pure <em>ecstasy </em>as Urbosa’s perfect cock finally dumped the last of the nasty, tar-thick cock slime straight onto the woman’s abs. <br/> <br/>For a few moments after, there was only the sound of panting as each of them tried to recover from cumming their brains out. Finally, Urbosa sat herself up, and smiled at the guards. <br/> <br/>“Well… that was a fun warmup round,” she laughed softly, as her cock, still rock-hard, twitched needily between her thighs. She scooped up a handful of cum that had pooled in her cleavage, and started to slowly pump herself with it, coating the whole shaft in only a few short strokes. <br/> <br/>“What do you think, my love? How about an audience for the rest of our special night together?” <br/> <br/>There was no reply, of course, nor would there ever be, and Urbosa was happy that way. She was in love with her cock, and she loved it for what it was; a thick, gorgeous pillar of fuckmeat that made her feel <em>good.</em> <br/> <br/>She looked instead to her guards for an answer, who were both looking rather sheepish, after so openly losing control of themselves. <br/> <br/>Urbosa licked her smeared blue lipstick. <br/> <br/>While she would never dream of letting anybody but herself touch her royal, borderline <em>divine </em>cock, she couldn’t deny that the looks of pure, open worship that her guards had on their faces had made her cock feel even better. <br/> <br/>And if something made her cock feel good… <br/> <br/>Urbosa smiled. <br/> <br/>“Sit yourselves down on the edge of the bed, girls. Worship my cock with me…” <br/>It was going to be a long night...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>